Mai Hime: Venus Versus Virus
by writer-jm
Summary: A story about the VVV universe with the MaiHime cast! Starring Nao and Natsuki! Warning: A lot of shoujoai!


Fortunate for me, I have a few friends who look around for new and interesting anime. However, it is Tukuyomi who is responsible for most of the shoujo-ai that I acquire. One of the most recent acquisitions is Venus Versus Virus. I'm going to change the story a bit to not spoil the first manga (It's also coming out as anime, I believe).

This is also a Natsuki/Nao pairing. If that's not your cup of tea, either keep an open mind or find another story. There might be a couple of other pairings that might drop by, but nothing major.

Also, the characterizations will be based on the Mai-Hime/Otome universe, not VVV (keep that in mind if you get the manga). So you'll be getting Natsuki and Nao in the VVV universe. I'm also trying to be more faithful to Nao's edginess (and pervertedness) in the series, with a special line dedicated to a friend (you'll know it when you read it!).

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Venus Versus Virus

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'  
Comments (…)

Mai Hime: Venus Versus Virus

"Jeez, Chie! Lay off the caffeine!" Nao Yuuki exclaimed to one of her friends.

The dark-haired girl's eyes were smiling behind her glasses. She had an arm wrapped around the third member of their group, her girlfriend Aoi. "Hey! I can't help it; this is some good gossip!"

Aoi giggled. "It's not every day a teacher is caught making out with the school nurse."

Nao shrugged. "Midori and Youko share an apartment and go out together often... It was pretty obvious." She drifted off as she saw a shadowy figure moving out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to get a better look, it disappeared.

"Something wrong, Nao?" Aoi asked. Her charming girlfriend was also giving the redhead a concerned look.

"Nope, nothing." She knew they wouldn't believe the truth. For as long as she could recall, she had seen ghosts and spirits. She managed to ignore them for the most part, but they had become more frequent, and worse, clearer. Then, she remembered something. "Crap!"

"Detention again, huh?" Chie said.

"How did you know?" Nao asked confused.

Chie laughed. "We were both late to class, remember? I just don't make a habit of it."

"Not like I'm missing anything…" The redhead said with a grumpy look.

----

(A few blocks away)

Dressed all in black, the hunter walked down the sidewalk, determined. She spotted her prey; a dark blur shifting towards the alleyway.

When she stopped at the edge of the alley, she looked around before drawing a pair of customized Glock 9mms from her shoulder holsters underneath her leather jacket.

She inched forward carefully sweeping the alley with her single, exposed green eye. She stopped suddenly before pointing one of the guns behind her and fired blindly. There was a shriek in response. She pivoted on one foot to spin before firing once again. The shadowy creature dissolved into dust.

"Another small fry…" The hunter said with disappointment. "I guess I'll reload and return tonight."

----

Nao growled as she left the detention room. "Why does this always last so long? It's freakin' dark now…"

She began to ponder ways to make the teacher's life a living hell as she walked through the darkened hallways. Then, something caught her eye on the floor. 'A broach? Must belong to one of the old timers.' She reached down to pick it up. "Ow! Stupid piece of crap!" She had intended just to look at it, but now decided to find its owner and give them an earful.

She popped her finger in to her mouth, a coppery tang filling her mouth.

As the redhead cleared the front door of the school, she was keenly aware of the feeling that she was being watched. In spite of herself, she shivered. 'Great, another stalker.' She sighed. 'Why aren't there any cute girl stalkers like Ami from Sailor Moon?'

She figured the best way to drag her pursuer out of hiding was speed. As she rounded a corner, she took off in a sprint.

Oddly, she didn't hear footsteps in pursuit. She slowed to a jog and glanced over her shoulder. 'Nothing…' She then noticed that the shadows in the corner seemed to solidify.

What crawled out of the darkness was hard to describe. It resembled a blob with only a single red eye. It had a couple of tentacles reaching out, probing the air like a snake's tongue.

'Just ignore it and it'll go away.' However, its eye turned to focus on her and began to slither after her.

Nao instantly went back to retreat mode. 'Oh crap! What am I supposed to do now? They've never chased me before!'

As she ran, it became evident that she couldn't outrun it. This fact was made even more obvious as she came to a dead end. 'I never got the chance to corrupt a sweet library girl!' She lamented.

The blob lurched forward, ready to strike. Nao threw a trash can lid, an empty can, even a loose brick, none of which impeded its path.

Just as she had lost hope, a gunshot rang through the air. The blob wobbled before dissolving into goo.

"You're very unlucky. Viruses ignore most people unless they have spiritual vision." A somewhat deep female voice said. "Oh and by the way; you're welcome."

Nao looked up to the one who fired upon the little beast. She was clothed head-to-toe in black – leather jacket, jeans, and a tank top with a silver cross on it. Her long black hair had a bluish tint. One eye was covered by a black eye patch; the other was practically glowing emerald. In summary, she was tall, dark and beautiful. Nao could swear she walked right out of one of her dreams. Sure it involved them being co-captains of an all-female pirate ship, but she still felt her heart flutter. For some reason, that pissed her off.

Blushing and indignant, she finally responded: "Who the hell said you could save me?!"

The dark-haired savior chuckled and tossed her a business flier. "Come and see me later."

Nao glimpsed at the piece of paper. It simply said: "Venus Vanguard, monster hunter." She looked up and noticed her rescuer was gone.

"Hey, get back here!" Answered with silence, she sighed and tromped back towards the dorms, pondering the differences between normal ghosts and "viruses," as the hunter had called them.

-----

The next afternoon, after school, found the redhead searching out the location on the flier. "Where is the stupid place?"

After a subtle request towards Chie, she had an address and nothing else. That information had her stop in front of a non-descript building. As she entered, she realized it was a gothic clothing store with a large selection of lingerie.

It was no surprise that her dark-haired rescuer was working there. She was hanging up a risqué pair of underwear with a blush on her face.

Deciding to take a chance at some revenge, she asked in a sultry voice: "Are you trying to imagine me wearing it?" She added in a girlish giggle.

"Ack!" The girl dropped the underwear before whipping around, while trying to hide the underwear with her body. She calmed slightly and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, it's you. Here to settle your bill?"

"Bill?" She yelled. "What the hell kind of rescue is that?"

A smirk appeared on the hunter's face as she handed over a piece of paper before crossing her bare arms.

The number was far larger than Nao had available to her. "This is extortion!"

"Hey, viruses don't kill themselves, ya know… Well as far as I've seen." She said stroking her chin, which emphasized her smooth skin.

"Well, I can't pay you." Then, a thought crossed her mind. 'Why not? She seems to react well…and she is rather attractive.' She stalked forward and pressed herself against the hunter. "Perhaps I could repay you in other ways." She leaned up to gently blow in the taller girl's ear.

The dark-haired girl twitched violently. "I don't think… that will keep me fed."

"Actually…" The devious grin spoke volumes.

Natsuki shook her head. "How about you help me with hunting and around the shop?"

"I know how I can help you around the shop," Nao said as she picked up a lacy bra and held it against her chest, "but how could I help you with hunting?"

"Since you have the ability to see viruses that means you have enough spiritual energy to be bait."

"Bait?" Nao didn't like how that sounded. "I'll have to think about the second part…" She suddenly realized that she didn't know her savior's name.

"Natsuki." The other female supplied. "I know it's a big decision, but either way you'll need this." Natsuki handed her a necklace.

"What's this?" Nao asked as she inspected the amulet.

"A present," Natsuki shrugged.

"A present? We haven't even gone on our first date yet." She laughed as the girl blushed yet again.

"Whatever… Just come back when you make your decision."

Nao just smiled and walked out as seductively as possible.

Natsuki just shook her head.

"Do you think she'll accept?" A quiet voice came from behind Natsuki, startling her.

"Jeez, Yukino! Did ya have to scare me like that?" The tomboy said holding her hand over her heart.

"Sorry…" The mousy girl replied, before remembering something. "Oh, yes. Haruka has finished with dinner."

"Oh dear God! Why can't we skip her turn?"

"Because we can't live off of takeout and microwaveable foods. Plus, she's not that bad."

Natsuki snorted. "I think you're slightly biased since you're in love with her."

Yukino blushed cutely, before trying to change the subject. Fortunately, a loud voice called out from the back of the store. "Yukino, Natsuki! Dinner!"

Yukino slumped before calling back in her cheeriest voice: "Coming, sweetheart!" (sorry, couldn't help myself here)

Natsuki laughed. "Sometimes, they are just too cute."

----

Nao hurried back to the dorm. It wasn't curfew that made her rush back. "I'm going to be late for the 'cute girl bath time!'"

She rushed in and out of the dorm room she shared with Aoi. Chie and her girlfriend barely noticed the door opening as they were watching a movie.

Chie laughed as she noticed the perverted grin on Nao's face. "Cute girl bath time?"

Aoi nodded. "Cute girl bath time."

Nao practically skipped down the hall, certain that her favorite time of the day would cheer her up. Not to mention, distract her from the close encounter of the spiritual kind.

As Nao arrived, she grinned as she noticed a few of her classmates in various states of undress.

"Hi, Nao," greeted the only other redheaded student at school.

"Hey, Mai," Nao replied with a lecherous grin as she checked out the busty girl. "I see you brought along your pet cat."

Mai blushed and stroked the dark hair of her room mate, Mikoto, who was firmly attached to her waist with her face buried in her cleavage. The skinny girl seemed keenly interested in getting her room mate (rumored to be more) undressed.

While Nao pulled the amulet out of her packet, the girls in the room went silent and fell asleep.

"What in the world?" She went to shake Mai, in an attempt to wake her.

However, a raspy voice stopped her. "I put them to sleep. They won't be as tasty as you."

Nao looked to see a ghost-like woman standing at the door to the baths. "I don't know… Mai is pretty curvy." She began to back towards the door. "Well, you're not really my type, I prefer my women with a pulse."

Unfortunately, the specter was much faster than she expected. It shot forward and slammed her against the wall.

Through her terror, Nao's mouth did not freeze. "I guess you like it rough?" She kicked out against her assailant, which responded by shoving its fist through the wall where her head used to be.

"Aren't you mouthy! I bet you'll scream really loud." The ghostly being let out a slight hiss.

Nao became concerned. Once again, she felt helpless. 'This is becoming too much of a habit. I guess this is the part where Natsuki comes in with guns blazing.'

As if on cue, a pair of shots rang though the air. The virus dodged one of them, the other tearing through her hair. The virus let out a shriek which gave Nao a chance to escape. She made her way to stand behind her heroine.

"This is two times you own me." Natsuki said with a grin.

"My hero…" Nao replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The virus looked impatient. "Hey, I'm trying to eat here! Back off, cowgirl!"

Natsuki growled. "I don't think so!" She opened fire as the shadowy woman dodged them.

Somehow, the virus managed to shift her way across the room and take Nao hostage… again. 'This is really starting to tick me off!'

Then, Natsuki did something that was completely unexpected; she shot Nao in the leg. Nao felt a small pain as she collapsed slightly as her leg crumpled.

The virus looked surprised. "You shot her? What is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill her?"

Natsuki had a steely gaze. "No, the bullets aren't harmful to humans, but they're very deadly to viruses." She kept her guns leveled at the virus looking for an opening.

Nao, meanwhile, felt odd. Her skin tingled and she felt a strange energy moving through her body. Both Natsuki and the virus took notice as the energy formed a barrier around the captive.

Once the energy dissolved a different Nao remained. Her eyes were much more vicious and on her hands were clawed gloves. She swiftly twisted in the virus's grip before plunging her hands into the virus's chest.

The spirit screamed as it began to dissolve.

As Nao's body relaxed, her claws disappeared and she passed out.

----

When Nao awoke, she realized she wasn't in her dorm room. The room was much more spacious for starters. She figured that it was somewhere in Venus Vanguard.

As she sat up, she noticed that she was wearing soft, silky pajamas. 'Who changed my clothes? I wonder if 'lil miss hunter enjoyed the view...' She chuckled imagining the tough tomboy blushing fiercely, trying to look away as she removed her clothes.

The door clicked open. To her surprise, a brunette walked in bearing a tray with breakfast. She had short messy hair and glasses and looked like the cute librarian type that Nao so badly wanted to corrupt.

"Thanks." She mumbled before munching.

"You're welcome," the girl shyly replied. She smiled. "I'm Yukino. I help Natsuki by creating the technology she uses to hunt viruses.

Nao's attention was captivated by the quiet girl. 'Shy and cute; I wonder if she'd be willing to wear a blue wig…' Her mind briefly flashed back to the dark-haired hunter. 'She's not here right now. Might as well take advantage of an opportunity…' She grinned before gently tugging on Yukino's arm and pulling her close enough to place a kiss on her cheek.

The mousy girl blushed and jumped back. "I-I'm spoken for."

Nao gave the girl her most seductive look. "Are you sure?' She winked as she began to kiss her hand.

"Hey, Yukino... What's taking so long? Is she still unconscionable?" A busty, blonde said as she walked in.

"T-that's unconscious, Haruka… and she's very alert."

The blonde's purple eyes widened upon the sight of her girlfriend in the redhead's clutches. "Let go of my Yukino! Find your own girlfriend!" She growled, waving her arms threateningly.

Nao pouted, not letting go of the struggling girl. "No, I want to keep yours!"

Fortunately, Natsuki heard the disturbance and stepped in. "For a guest, you sure are ungrateful."

"I am grateful… for gifting me with this cutie!" She declared glomping Yukino again for emphasis.

Natsuki sighed slipping in between a fuming Haruka to release her shy friend from Nao's grip. The brunette went to sooth the blonde who was convinced that she needed to comfort the other girl.

The dark-haired girl leaned over to look into Nao's lighter green eyes. "I guess you're feeling better." She laid a hand on the girl's forehead. "You know, by your reactions, I thought you liked me." She leaned closer, making Nao very aware of how the hunter's shirt revealed a lot of cleavage. Natsuki chuckled as she watched the redhead's eyes widen.

Nao crossed her arms and looked away. "Shut up."

"So do you want to work for us?" Natsuki asked, in a semi-polite tone (it was impossible to be completely polite with the smirk on her face).

Nao thought of the helpless feeling from the two attacks and the power she felt when clawing through the last one. "Help me figure out how to get my claws out and I'll make you have to retire."

"You wish." Natsuki said, before they shared a laugh.

----

The virus closed in on the redhead, keyed in on her spiritual energy. It heard a click from behind.

"Looks like another small fry Nao." The hunter said with an annoyed growl.

"Then, it's mine!" The redhead seemed to change from night to day, sprouting claws and an evil gleam in her eye.

End

I know it was odd and slightly plotless, but I wanted to do just a plain Natsuki/Nao and use this interesting series. I'll describe it as the early part of Bleach, but starring a pair of girls.

I also hope that there was some decent chemistry and Nao had interesting personality. Of course, Natsuki's personality changed a bit too. I was also happy to include a few other pairings (four if you're counting!) for fun!

Review if you will! Thanks!


End file.
